Good Cop Bad Cop
by Peaceful Fish
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha were partnered together to fight the most dangerous criminals, but it seems like they might just kill each other. Two detectives, two viewpoints. Will Sasuke be able to fight his demons, while Naruto fights the one inside of him?


**Good Cop. Bad Cop.**

* * *

Peaceful Fish

Summary: Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha were partnered together to fight the most dangerous criminals, but it seems like they might just kill each other. Two detectives, two viewpoints. Will Sasuke be able to fight his demons, while Naruto fights the one inside of him?

Sidenote: At this point in my life I have an interest in fish. Koi to be exact but my favorite animal in the world is the Mexican Walking Fish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or that kiss would not have been accidental.

Author's Note: First fan fic in a long ass time. A couple of years now really. I'm so rusty. *hides behind corner*. Hopefully it won't be too horrible, and I'm looking for a couple of betas please note me. So sorry for any errors, hopefully with a beta things will be more edited.

Oh and please review, if you like it. I personally reply to all of my reviews in my author's notes.

* * *

Some things to note.

Multi-Chapter: SaSuNaru along with other pairings.

View-Changing: View-Change is my favorite way of writing. As the story progresses we will switch multiple POVs. So please pay attention to the headers in the story.

Inner voices: will be in _italics_ and sometimes **_italics and bold_**.

Thematics: Lemon. Crude Language. Psychological Trauma. Distributing cases. Story is rated M for many reasons.

Music: Underworld– Sola Sistim. Adele- Take it All. Wet Fingers - Turn me on.

* * *

Folder O1: Unload  
File: Crash and Dash

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

The silver bullets dispelled from the chamber so quickly that smoke from the chamber hung in the steel room, twisting strange shapes across the gun-range. I could feel the heat radiate from the steel, and crawl inside of my flesh. My headphones slid down slowly as I felt the coolness of the window air.

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't Naruto Uzamaki! I see you are still a little rat nosed runt after all, well a rat nosed runt that can shoot worth a damn now." A hearty voice called, echoing in the range pulsing above the volleys of lead.

The voice wasn't familiar immediately, but memory quickly scanned the banks of my mind as a smile found itself to my lips. It was a voice that belonged to an old friend, and friends were things that I have always been short on.

"Well Kiba long time, no see. I certainly failed the academy enough times to become decent. How is it going, I didn't know you would be stationed here." I said with an extended hand, which he shook with a sincere eagerness.

The years had been kind to him, his trademark long tribal tattoos still stood deep in the sides of his face. They were a striking set of red triangles that sat against tanned skin, black silted eyes, and short jagged jet-black hair.

"Yeah, I'm apart of Squad Four. I've been here for a good two years now; it's so big that you get swallowed up pretty quickly. Iruka practically sobbed when you finished. What are you doing here?" Kiba questioned, steering towards my gun with interest.

It was a valid question after all. The Konoha station housed many departments. There was your causal run of the mill police squads, detective squads, government trained members, and then there was Squad Seven.

"I'm joining this station, I'm going to be apart of Squad Seven." I almost whispered, as the grin on Kiba's face quickly was exchanged with a look of bewilderment.

Squad Seven was the unit assigned to deal with criminals who used dangerous chakra. The tests to be were hellish, and the possibility for death or injury wasn't anything to sneer at. The squad became known for their collection of charka users with special abilities that vastly out ranked the normal officer.

"Who are you partnering up with?" Kiba quizzed again, learning on the wall hands fishing around in his back pocket to find a carton of smokes. As he motioned towards the door, I nodded stepping out into the crisp air letting the frost hit my skin, as I glided my gun into a suitable position.

Kiba offered a smoke waiting on my reply, as I took a seat on nearby spot of brick.

The scent of pine was steeped in the moment of our reunion, mingling with the waif of nicotine in the air. I inhaled deeply, taking in the odd mixture letting it sit inside the closure.

**_"Sasuke"_**

Onyx and pearl sloshed around my memories as soon as the word left my lips, I could feel a heat building inside of my chest as I thought of **_him_**. Even now, after all these years the mere mention of his name, made my body burn. Kyuubi rustled in his cage, claws tearing at the corners of my mind...he wanted to meet the last Uchiha as well.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Naruto what are you doing here? Get back!" Iruka called, jumping in front of me. Sweat dropping from his forehead as the attackers came closer. I just wanted to find out why the teacher wasn't in class for the last couple of days, so I tracked him down. I didn't expect him to be on a mission, how could I have been so stupid?_

_"I just came to see Iru-san. I didn't think. I'm scared." My young memory called as bullet streaked by my face. My world grew dimmer as I felt myself began to pass out, before cool hands pulled me from Iru-san's grasp and threw me backwards. Those hands belonged to a boy was about my age, his raven hair tussled in the slight wind. He was the god of crows, a figure of black and moonlight. _

_"Who brought this scaredy cat on the mission?" A smooth voice called, as I faded to black._

* * *

"Naruto Uzamaki partnered with Sasuke Uchiha. We have to invite Iruka for a drink sometimes!" Kiba howled bringing me to reality as he touched the very subject of my apprehension. The smell of the cigarette continued filling the small space, as a bark brought both of our attentions to his waist.

"Is that Akamaru?" I almost shouted, as the enormous dog leaped towards me making me buckle under the sudden shift. Luckily instead of ripping me to pieces he was content to lick the side of my face.

"Yeah and he remembers you. You look scared Naruto, sure you don't want Akamaru to take your place on the squad?" Kiba teased calling the beast back.

"Oh enough, before my trigger hand gets shaky." I said with a pout that made the both of us laugh, and in the moment it was then I realized how much I missed Kiba, or anything that had an air of familiarity around it. I had been wandering from station to station before I took the exams for Squad Seven.

"Ha, well I tell you what. I'll treat you to some ramen during your lunch break." Kiba said with a small chuckle knowing that I would never turn down a good offer of ramen.

"Sounds good, that way you can fill me in on what I've gotten myself into." I turned towards Konoha station, this time I would be heading to the top floor.

Towards Squad Seven, towards my future.

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

"Fuck you." The words poured so quickly out of my mouth I had barely begun to taste them. It didn't matter much, the heat rising in my blood was ushering out the last remainders of my cool judgement. This time they had gone to far, entirely beyond the line.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your commander." Kakashi said quietly, his expression unreadable as usual. We were playing a very tense and stressed vocal game of chess, and he knew that he was winning. I felt like a child, an emotion that I detested.

"Fuck you kindly." I knew there was nothing that I could do about the assignment, but that didn't mean I had to quietly sit back and let others decide my life for me.

"You aren't remotely my type, you're not cute at all." Kakashi drawled, despite the joking implications of his words his face was blank, as he remained every bit the perfect commander and soldier that Konoha had built him to be.

"Do you remember what happened to Haku?" There, there it was. A crack in his mask. I felt his chakra shift, and his heart beat harder.

"Not good enough of a reminder. Then what about Konan?" This was pushing the boundaries of civility towards a commanding officer, and pushing the limits of Kakashi's cold indifference towards me as he physically flinched for a fraction of a second.

"The paper work has already been processed, we were putting it off long as we could Uchiha. It's done. I-"

"Well I'm not exactly dying to work with you either." A voice called from the door, that brought all eyes towards the sound. My eyes winced for a moment, the newcomer was so bright compared to the grey shadows of the station.

His short blonde hair stood up in every direction, but his eyes drew me in. Blue eyes, so wide and honest that I shuddered, those eyes would not survive here. None of him could survive here, the golden tan skin, the sun kissed hair, the warm tone of his voice. I sighed, at least Haku and Konan were tempered for this hell.

"Uzumaki you are early. We didn't expect you until this afternoon." Kakashi said, while gathering himself to his feet.

"I figured it would do well of me to familiarize myself with the station before briefing, and I was curious to meet him." Naruto said in reference to me, as those cobalt eyes scanned me deeply, with an annoyed look on his face. Those eyes keep pulling my attention, and a strange sense of deja vu flooded my mind.

I shook my head quickly, it was of little importance. The best thing that I could do now was to distance myself.

"Well you've met me, now do me a favour and stay out my way." It was simple, they could assign me a partner but that didn't mean I had to work with him.

"I didn't see diva anywhere on your personal profile but I can see that it needs a brief adjustment. I'm not going anywhere Uchiha." Naruto spat anger apparent in his eyes as his hand reached out to grip my shoulder. I sighed, disconnecting the connection between us with a swift swipe of my wrist. He dodged any damage the twist might have had with a quick step back, but then again I hadn't been aiming to hurt him.

His face challenged me now, those skylight eyes full of wounded pride.

"Well Uzumaki did it mention the two dead partners?" I questioned as the room stiffened with the implications of my question

"Not so cute anymore are we? I'm trying to save your pathetic life here. Take me up on my offer dope." I blamed how sun touched he seemed, standing next to me his brilliance faded any trace of my existence.

"I'm not letting you run me away bastard, I'm following my orders_ even if it kills_ me to work with you." Naruto bit back, his word choice setting my nerves on end. It seems the little bastard has claws, I mused to myself lowering my face close to his.

_Once again those eyes seemed so familiar._

"It just might, and I'm not sure sure I would mind the damage." I said slowly so he was sure to hang on every word.

His eyes narrowed, as did mine. He was frustrating me again, didn't he understand the graveness of the situation I wondered? Why isn't he running in the other direction?

These questions buzzed my mind, making me more agitated than before. No, Naurto made me agitated, Naruto made me uneasy, Naruto made me...

_Enough_, I told my scattered thoughts throwing one last sneer in the golden boy's direction. He wouldn't last long, no one touched by so much sun could last here.

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

"It says quiet and unsocial, not a raving prick." My new commander who gave me a sympathetic look with his deep set grey eyes. At once I felt calm, like someone was pushing on the limits of my anger and soothing it over. I raised an eyebrow to be greeted with small smile.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit of mine really. That's not really fair, controlling your emotions now is it?" Kakashi said with a wave of his hands, and the feeling released itself but the stillness of my emotions was already in place.

"He isn't usually like this, but you must understand the last two partners of his died on duty. When it comes to working with others, he finds difficulty." Kakashi continued.

"Both of them to Akatsuki members I heard." It wasn't like it was a secret. It also wasn't a secret that Sasuke Uchiha's brother was a member of Squad Seven, before he went rogue and murdered his family before joining the Akatsuki. So I could cut Sasuke a break for being a bit fucked up, but the way he treated his team members left a bad taste forming in my mouth.

"They sent the last one back in pieces. I do warn you Uzumaki, this isn't a regular division. You'll be going up against the most vile killers out there, and death or serious injury might be the least of pain you could experience." Kakashi warned.

"I know, I signed the briefing and went through the tests." A year of hell to be exact. The exams to be apart of Squad Seven, were nothing to take lightly. It took a year of vigorous physical and mental training, with no promise to be accepted.

"Indeed your scores were very impressive." Kakashi replied with another 'smile', as he rose.

"I didn't figure they were Sasuke Uchiha impressive." I sighed, as my feet shuffled with my thoughts. I really fucking didn't imagine it. I thought if anything I might be subjected to some newbie assignments before earning some mid-grade cases, but instead I was with the poster child of the division, hell of the whole academy.

"His reputation certainly precedes him but don't worry, I'm sure you two will find a balance." The commander said with a grin, patting me on the back. That makes one of us, I thought darkly remembering Uchiha's statement from earlier, but on the bright side at least he doesn't seem to remember me in my moment of shame.

"Well I'll introduce you to the other members of your division." Kakashi said leading me towards a row of cubs in the middle of the room. There sat eight desks, each filled except four of them. I could tell by the set-up, that each pair of partners would be facing each other.

Great I'll be staring right into his face if I'm not careful.

Not that his face is displeasing, hell without his wet blanket attitude I had to admit Sasuke was attractive. Okay so he was the stuff sexual wet dreams were made of...it didn't change the face he was colder than the titanic iceberg.

"Gaara and Sai" Kakashi introduced with a wave of his hands as I bowed taking in the strange pair of partners.

Gaara was a pale red hair, with short wavy curls that seemed tame-less as my own hair. His strange green eyes flickered to me slightly before turning back to his screen, as if he had judged my whole life in about three seconds.

His partner was much the same in how long he studied me. His pale skin and black eyes reminded me of an older Uchiha, he flashed a smile towards me ...which only served to unsettle me more. Even more so than the commander Sai's blank smiles stood apart like they were contained in a vacuum.

"Hinata and Neji" These two partners were very in synch as they both turned at the sound of their names. Their eyes caught me off guard, both are a shade of pale lavender that felt like they could see through you. Hinata smiled warmly at me, which I returned feeling as if I had finally grasped my first real smile here. Her partner turned quietly in his chair, hands returning to his case work.

"Sakura and Shino are on a mission currently but they should return next week." Kakashi explained as he left me to my own devices. Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be seen and I that was the way I decided that I enjoyed it as I settled into the leather seat.

The quiet hours passed as I looked up a number of our marks, and thought about how to engage a few of them.

"Well they are already working you to death. I even brought you a little welcoming present." Kiba's voice called making me almost jump out of my seat.

I didn't expect him up here, but then again we did work at the same station. It wasn't usual for other squad members to drop by, and it made it convenient for case information. I smiled warmly at him as I locked my computer. To my surprise he did bring me quite the present, yet another old friend's face beamed at me from across the desk.

"Well! You got guts Naruto! Squad Seven is a little ominous but no one can deny the talent they have." Lee called excitedly grabbing me into a large bear hug, that threatened to break my back quite literally.

"Lee! You rascal what squad are you in?" I rasped out with the sound of a laugh in the middle of my throat. Lee was still as colourful as ever, his green and orange attire peeking through the closure of his brown trench coat.

"I'm in Squad Eleven with Kiba here. It's hard making him look good with his lack of style but someone has to try." Lee commented flexing his muscles to the grey incoming light of the window.

"That is true." I teased, as Kiba's eyebrow raised in question of my judgement of taste...or perhaps insult at the suggestion that Lee could be more stylish than anyone much less him.

"Fuck the both of you." Kiba said with a smirk swinging his keys around his finger absent mindedly as Lee prattled onwards.

"Shame about being paired with Sasuke. I wouldn't mind shoving him into an early grave." Lee said softly his usually bright expression darkening slightly as he took a seat on my desk.

"I'll help you hide the body." I offered, half jokingly as I donned my own trench coat. It was good to know that Lee and I had a common enemy and that ground Sasuke walked on wasn't worshipped everywhere.

"Delusions of Grandeur again I see." Sasuke commented softly as his suede pants slide across the leather of his seat. I was glad not be sitting in my seat at this moment, as I watched the exchange between the two detectives while taking a stand near Kiba.

"You just wait." Lee shot back, the dangerous look of passion in his eyes as Kiba yanked his companion backwards. Lee's quick temper didn't seem to have cooled any while I was away.

"Makes sense you'd hang out with losers Uzumaki." Uchiha said slowly, his cool collected voice shifting my own blood to boil, and if he had casually cut the eye up on a stove.

"Fuck you, asshole. Are you trying to have a row with me?" I felt Kiba pull on my arm as well, muttering something about having to deal with impulsive hotheads on a daily basis.

"Gentlemen I am trying to enjoy my tea." Gaara interjected his odd green, black-rimmed eyes breaking the connection of anger between us all.

"Come on Naruto, let's go." Kiba offered, a look of exhaustion crossing his face. As I smiled an apologetic grin, it wasn't fair making him play mother like this. If I was going to kill the Uchiha bastard I shouldn't do it on work hours.

**_I want to rip his throat out._**

_I agree with you kyuubi, don't get excited about that. It won't happen often._

"Where are you guys going?" Hinta questioned, shocking the three of us. I had only been among Squad Seven for a matter of hours but I got the impression that they were not a social group.

"Ramen!" All three of said swiftly, ready to get out of the grey office.

"I want to come is that alright?" She asked softly, awarding herself a glare from her partner. I couldn't exactly place it but the more I stared at them, the surer I was that there was a strong relation.

"Errrr, sure!" Kiba said, leading all four of us towards his green Nissan. The grey morning chill rose suddenly blowing out trench coats behind us as we huddled in the small car.

"So what was all that about anyway?" I questioned to Lee on the drive. He had a hand through his short shaggy bob in frustration and I began to feel bad about the question. It was obvious at this point it caused some embarrassment for him, and before I could retract the statement Kiba started answering.

"Sasuke broke some of Lee's ribs in a hand to hand demonstration once." Kiba said casually as if the story was ancient history by now, perhaps it was. There was no hint of physical paint when Lee tried to crush the life out me earlier.

"Fuck." I replied to the statement. If I had any disdain for Sasuke Uchica it was now multiplied by a couple thousand. What kind of wack job seriously hurts another detective in a demonstration. Only a serious cocky, manic bastard. I thought darkly, as I gripped the leather in the car.

"It's this cocky shit's fault for pushing Uchiha's buttons." Kiba countered making the anger stop bubbling inside of my chest for a moment.

"Pushing his buttons?" Somehow it made me think that it took a lot to push Sasuke's buttons. Despite his temper today, the cold assassin from my youth flashed in my head, chilling me.

"I brought up the Uchiha family, I didn't know at the time." Lee said sheepishly sinking into his seat.

"The fuck? I thought everyone knew about that no wonder he almost killed you! Here I was thinking of horrible ways to kill him, and now you have me feeling remorseful." I did not want to feel remorseful about Uchiha considering how he wounded my pride earlier, but anyone could see what happened to him was beyond the boundaries of seriously fucked up.

"I said I didn't know. Geez." Lee countered weakly, looking like he quite possibly wanted to disappear.

"Still he took it, a bit too far." Hinata offered kindly, reaching over and giving his hand a small squeeze. He smiled back at her with a nod, and all about Sasuke Uchiha was forgotten for a moment.

"So Hinta, what are the people on Squad Seven like?" I asked once we piled inside of the crowed ramen stand, the owner knew Kiba well so we were quickly seated with hot bowls of steaming ramen before us. My hunger stated I was now in a questioning mode, and curious about my new team and Hinata seemed like the only one nice enough to give me some answers.

"Well that depends, everyone is very different." Hinata said placing her chopsticks down near a half finished bowl.

"Gaara is very talented in his chakra control, he can control the very sand around us. Like his partner he's very quiet though and I can never quite figure out what he is thinking."

"Sai, is a very talented artist even if you wouldn't think so. He doesn't...express emotions as I am sure you have noticed. He tries hard though, so we tend to encourage him when possible. In all the time I have known him, I haven't seen on true emotion come forth from him."

"Neji is my cousin." Hinata began before I leap to my feet in excitement causing the customers to give me a nervous glance.

"I thought you two were related!" I exclaimed, my hair standing on end with the realization as Kiba's chiding voice brought me back into reality.

"Anyone could tell that you dipshit." Kiba teased stuffing his mouth with warm noodles.

"Oh shut it dogboy!" I settled back into my seat and Hinata's nervous laughter calmed allowing her to begin again.

"As I was saying Neji is my cousin and our abilities are very similar, both of us have the ability to see your chakra." She explained her eyes changing.

The veins under her smooth pale skin were now quite visible with blue lines thriving with chakra, that stared at my very life force. She was even more beautiful, her cherub features transfixed by the flow of energy inside of her, no longer did she appear shy.

No, now she was a valiant angel that could see my soul.

She gasped suddenly returning to normal as a smile played at the corner of my lips. The amount of chakra that ran through me naturally was always a surprise to people, for her to clearly be able to see it must have been quite the shock for her.

"What did you see?" Lee questioned as Hinata informed him of my usual chakra levels. I just shrugged it off but I could tell that her esteem of me, was heightened as she carried on into the next pair of partners.

"Shino is our resident genius. There isn't a problem he can't solve, he's often the intel that works out our hardest mysteries." Hinta said while sneaking in another sip of her tea. I sighed a sigh of relief that there would be someone to go to for intel and case closing. Paper wasn't my strongest point of being a detective, and I wasn't afraid to admit that.

"Sakura is kinda of ...scary. Her sheer strength is destructive. However her healing abilities are quite impressive as well, though I'm not sure they make up for her other talents." Hinta said...almost a little too sharply. Sakura was another familiar face, she often hung around old lady Tsunade when the old bat could be troubled enough to patch me up from the recent trouble I landed myself into. Lee's loud throat clearing brought me back to the present as I smiled warmly at Hinata, I could tell already that she would be the member that I found myself closest to on Squad Seven.

"Wow, you really are informative Hinta. Thanks!" I said brightly as she beamed back at me. I reached towards my back pocket to cover her meal for the exchange of information.

"It's no problem reall-" She began, but another pair of pale mauve eyes appeared beside her before she could protest.

"Hinata. I tried to call you; you left your phone at the desk. You have to learn to stop being so careless." Neji said coolly, towards his cousin who he looked at with ice eyes.

"Sorry, what's the hurry." She mumbled softly, and I could feel myself on edge. I sensed that there was some deep family trouble here, and my habit if being a 'push in' into people's problems could feel itself rise to the surface. However it was the next bit of news that took precedent over the Hyuga problem.

"There's been a hostage situation. The leader of the perps is an elite chakra user. They have a whole skyscraper on lockdown. It's the Yoki tower." Neji said swiftly placing a stack of money on the counter as he reached for his cousin's hand.

* * *

**Kiba**

* * *

"Let's go Uzumaki." Hinata called towards, nothing but the air itself. She flushed a shade of plum pink as he realized that Naruto wasn't there anymore. However soon that pink, became a greyish hue as she analysed the situation. Naruto blew past both of the precious Squad Seven members before they could breathe.

"Uzumaki?" Neji called, as his eyes changed like Hinata's had changed earlier.

I smirked, that's exactly what those Squad Seven members get for looking down on the rest of Konoha for all of these years I thought snidely as I informed them of what they already knew, but didn't quite want to believe.

"He's already on the way. So much for the eyes of Hyuga eh?" I teased to have both of those eyes narrow back at mine. The Hyuga was a proud clan, which only boosted my urge to bring them a bit closer to earth.

"Well, looks like things are going to get interesting cousin." Neji said, before the both of them vanished their eyes hauntingly the last thing to disappear from sight.

"Holy fuck. This isn't the Naruto we remember from our academy days is it?" Lee questioned. His chopsticks were firmly gripped so hard that his knuckles were white.

"The Naruto we saw, was a struggling boy who shared our laughter and sadness. He was bound to change, but somehow I feel he has left us far behind." Long gone were the days where we bonded over being the losers of the academy. Naruto was a member of Squad Seven, and somehow I doubted he got there by being the careless boy we knew from our school days.

No, it was the man I watched in the shooting range today. So cool and collected as he pulled the trigger hitting the target with each shot. That was the Naurto that Lee and I had yet to know, the Naruto that was now the partner of Sasuke Uchiha.

"I guess we have to train harder." Lee said happily turning to his ramen, and I decided that for now. I was content with that statement, and that we would certainly learn more about our rediscovered friend as time went on.

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

"It would really be in your best interest to clear the area." I warned, and for once I wished I had Kakashi's calming ability or the clearance to lock these dumbasses in an eternal nightmare.

"Just cause you're a god-damn Squad Seven member don't propose to tell me how to do my job. How do you think those hostages feel right now, we are the only glimmer of hope they have left. They look outside of those windows and they don't see anyone, guess what. They feel lost, hopeless, abandoned." The cop railed out, shaking his fist close to my face.

So much useless and wasted emotion, that wouldn't save anyone.

"It's not like they can't live afterwards, better those emotions then dead don't you think." I lashed back, surprising myself at my tone.

I knew those emotions, and I had turned out fine.

_Limited emotional, serial killer hunter. Yeah, if you asked me you are doing quite well for yourself. _My inner demon snorted, as I checked my emotions tightly.

"Fucking specials, what would you understand." The cop began, before the look I shot him silenced any more moral speeches. I would prefer to have Shino in my ear in these situations but I would just have to make do, without him. Which meant I would be going blind into this tower.

"It's all-right sir. We are going to get them out safely!" A voice that made my hair stand even further on end, said warmly to the cop. Naruto was all too eager to make promises, my stomach did a little turn at the brightness of his assurance. What if he was wrong, what if...everybody died?

"Don't get in the way." I snarled in his direction. Suddenly irritated again, as he began to march toward me.

Moron!

"I'm a Squad Seven member just as much as you-" He started before a rain of bullets showered down from the tower towards him. My feet reacted before my brain as I thrust myself from the shelter of the car and pinned him down to the concrete.

"You might want to look where you are walking. Fucking kid." I rasped towards him. First day with this moron and I'm being shot at. This was just going to be a 'perfect partnership' at least Haku and Konnan were professional enough to not walk into an obvious opening.

"Don't follow me." I said, as I slinked pass the opening and to the back door of the building. Just after taking a quick check to make sure the dope hasn't ignored my orders. I sighed, a deep sigh of relief to find my fiery partner had common sense but at the same time I felt a bit...disappointed. I had expected him to be bounding on my heels after all of his high-talk earlier.

I didn't have the time to think about it much as I crept through an air duct searching for the best route to attack the criminal.

"This is the commander. Sasuke do you read me?" Kakashi's voice came flooding into my ear.

"Yeah, I've entered the building and determined a clear route. I've entered the air duct and I've above the checkpoint." Now I could clearly make out the situation as the crying suddenly dyed and the sound of gunfire brought my attention towards the opening in the duct.

"I'm at the drop point, and something's happened." I relayed through the headset and I cranked my neck to get a look at the space. The hostages were all right and still huddled in the corner but the chakra user and the thugs were nowhere to found. Soon I spotted the hence men piled neatly in a corner but the charka user hadn't given up the fight and was forced into a corner ...by a blonde detective.

"Uzumaki is at the checkpoint, proceed with caution." Kakashi called over the line, and my body slightly shivered. Some kind of way I had been out manoeuvred even if he had taken a different path than me there was no way he could have beaten my pace.

"No way, he was ten leagues behind me. There has to be some kind of mistake." I gripped, despite seeing it clearly in front of me.

"Uchiha...his test scores. They tied yours." The commander said softly into the line. Before I could protest that to being impossible the sound of gunfire brought my attention to the scene below me.

"I don't think so." Naruto partially cooed, the bullets intended for the hostages bouncing off his chakra shield. The criminal's eyes constricted as he desperately scanned the room for an exist of some sort, but Naruto was on to his intentions.

"One wrong move and I'll kill you." Naruto threatened, all traces of sunshine gone from his voice. I could feel my own breath hitch as I wondered exactly what had transpired while I was making my way to the checkpoint. The hostages were fine, the non-chakra criminals were dispersed, but then it was there that I saw the deep gash in Naruto's shoulder.

"You are a cop right? You wouldn't kill me." Naruto laughed, pulling the blade from his shoulder and tossing it near robber's neck. A small spray of crimson trickled down the wall, running the criminal's blood to stone.

"I won't repeat myself." Naruto said with a grin.

I sighed, this was becoming too unsettling. Somehow the sun-kissed man from earlier was mentally breaking a criminal, and enjoying it. I removed the cover and leapt down the air duct, the hostages screamed but Naruto didn't move a muscle.

"Uchiha-'san' looks like you are late." Naruto called not bothering to turn his head. I knew he could sense my chakra now.

"How did you get past me?" That voice troubled me, gone was the warm bell tones. This was controlled rage, ready to spring at any moment.

"Why should I tell you anything? If I remember correctly you ordered me to stay out of your way, looks like I was trying to stick to that plan." Naruto rasped through dark chuckles of amusement. The bastard was toying with me, his twisted cackles sending chills down my spine.

_Enough of this._

"Uzumaki, don't fuck with me." I lashed out placing a firm hand on his shoulder turning him towards me. Blood and gold madness swirled the reflections of the tower.

_"_Your eyes..._"_

And suddenly it made sense as a pair of ruby-gold stood in place of sky ones. This wasn't Naruto, his demeanour, chakra, and skill level where totally different.

"My eyes? I hear they are very attractive." The stranger teased walking towards the darkness of the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" If he thought I was just going to let him walk away without explaining himself he was a shitter detective than his normal self.

I shoved forward gripping his shoulders as he used my weight against me attempting to throw me to the side. I dove, twisting forward to take his legs from underneath him.

"You are one-hundred years too early for that Uchiha." A voice called from behind me. I smiled, he was good but overconfident. His next attack glanced my shoulder, as his balance threw him into a collision.

_The taste of blood vanilla filled my mouth. I could drown this taste I mused as a sweet vibration sent waves down my throat. A blazing heat engulfed my senses, making me gasp._

This was the taste of my mouth firmly locked with Naruto Uzumaki's. Somehow we had fallen into some damned haphazard kiss, and I sighed with a strange relief as bright angry blue eyes stared back at me.

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

"What are you doing!?" I shouted. In shock, and taking a deep breath. One second I am handling a hostage situation, fighting with Kyuubi, and suddenly Sasuke's tongue is searching my mouth. I may be a bit foggy after tapping my chakra but I don't remember being on such amazing terms with my new partner.

**_Stay away from him._**

_Like I need a mental note Kyu. And what the fuck was that? Stop taking over my body._

**But you wanted to beat Uchiha here.**

_I'm putting a stronger lock on your cage-_

"I could ask the same thing of you dope." Sasuke challenged placing a hand to his lips. He shot me an indignant look like somehow this had to be my fault and as much a blur as everything was I was absolutely sure there was no possible way I had kissed Sasuke. Kyubbi had made his thoughts quite evident about my new partner.

"Really? You were the one shoving your tongue down my throat just now." I threw at him while my hands touched my own searing lips as well. It was like a jolt of charka went through me and it was enough to cloud my already spinning head.

"In your dreams dumbass. I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on the planet." He inferred, while collecting himself.

"So, you..."

"Yes, I fancy men. I do hope that is going to be a problem." He said with his blank expression focused on my face.

"Not a problem at all. I'm bi myself." I said softly, anger forgotten for the moment as I searched his face. He was staring at me intently now.

One thing was now certain. I had Sasuke's Uchiha full attention.

* * *

Sneak Peek:

Folder 02: Red Bonds  
File 02: Ignition

Someone's been draining young women of their blood and all evidence points towards a chakra using case. Squad Seven's newest combination has been assigned to investigate, but can Sasuke even accept Naruto as a partner, or is the blonde just too damn dangerous to consider?

* * *

Geez that took a bit. Hopefully with a beta I can write faster, so please apply to be one, or just leave a review.

*bounces off to enjoy some gelato and work on other upcoming fics*


End file.
